


and there is happiness

by oopsabird



Category: DC Extended Universe, Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: 1920’s, Domestic, Found Family, Gen, Mentioned Steve Trevor, POV Diana (Wonder Woman), Post-Wonder Woman (2017), Slice of Life, Vignette, sober Charlie, soft epilogues for everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28514397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oopsabird/pseuds/oopsabird
Summary: What do people do, when there are no wars to fight?A snapshot of an epilogue.
Relationships: Charlie & Sameer (Wonder Woman), Charlie/Sameer (Wonder Woman), Chief & Diana (Wonder Woman), Diana & Sameer (Wonder Woman), Etta Candy & Diana (Wonder Woman), Wonder Squad Found Family Feels
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	and there is happiness

**Author's Note:**

> “the team all lives in one big house together in Paris” is rapidly becoming my favourite post-war headcanon, honestly, it makes my heart very warm. also, regret (not really) to inform you I will be jumping on the bandwagon of naming like every fic after folklore/evermore lyrics and riding that wagon into the sunset. expect more of both these things in the future. yeehaw!
> 
> suggestion: join _my_ bandwagon of [mentally retconning Ewen Bremner’s terrible terrible wig](https://oopsabird.tumblr.com/post/189032226290/i-want-you-all-to-know-im-still-incredibly)

In the parlour of a big Paris townhouse with a tidy little garden, an evening much like many others is unfolding.

Next to the fireplace, in the middle of the carpet, two friends are staging a portion of a play. Script in hand, Diana bats lines back and forth with Sameer, helping him rehearse in French for his next upcoming performance. It is a clever comedy, and she has to bite her lip at times to hold back laughter — Sami is the far better actor, never breaking, delivering his lines with a dry wit and a twinkle in his eye that invites his audience in on the joke conspiratorially.

In a few days, he will light up the stage and absolutely bring the house down, grinning out at a standing ovation at curtain call — one where his little family of misfits are hooting and cheering loudest of all.

From the upright piano in the corner, Charlie provides their background music, hands jumping across the ivories to tap out playful scales and warbling notes that are as much sound effects as they are soundtrack to the acting. His fingers are steady on the keys and his timing is perfect, keen eyes fixed upon Sameer for the cues with a crooked smile like he’s looking at the brightest star in the sky.

A few hours from now, he will finally plead tiredness and close the cover on the piano, grinning bashfully while everyone thanks him earnestly for an evening of music. Sami will give his thanks by way of a squeeze of his hand and a fond kiss upon his cheek — and even after over two years of this, and the knowledge that they will retire to the same bedroom, Charlie still blushes a little while squeezing his hand in return.

Reclining on the sofa, Etta watches Sameer and Diana’s dramatics with laughter in her eyes, smirk hidden behind her book. She is studying up on international trade law, and though her friends are truly entertaining, she makes sure to keep at least some of her focus on the pages — hard work is moving her quickly up the ladder at the British Embassy in Paris, and she wants to be certain that she stays well ahead of the curve.

Later, Diana will ensure that her friend goes to bed when the book starts drooping and Etta’s eyelids grow heavy, reminding her that even the most cunning of the Amazons always needed a good night’s sleep.

At the desk over by the bookshelves, Chief is perched under a bright lamp, magnifying goggles on and sleeves rolled up as he very carefully selects tiny beads from dozens of little jars to sew onto a brightly patterned necklace. He seems to be entirely engrossed in the intricate handiwork, but a smirk tugs his lips every time Sameer and Diana do something comical, and every once in a while when one of them fumbles a line he will use his own French skills to shout out a deadpan correction.

Once the necklace is completed, he has an agreement to trade it to one of Etta’s suffragette friends for some fine sewing ribbons and her heirloom home-baked brownie recipe. It is much easier to get ingredients for personal use now that rationing has finally ended, and he is quietly looking forward making a handful of different sweets next month when they all celebrate Diana’s third “chosen birthday”.

From the middle row of the bookshelves, a portrait of Steve Trevor smiles down at them all. Proud and polished in his dress uniform, square-shouldered and forever young. Diana catches the photo’s eye in between peals of laughter and notes of piano music — the pang in her heart still aches but is less bitter now, less hard to swallow.

For a moment, while Sami is occupied with directing Charlie about a musical cue, her fingers brush the surface of a silent wristwatch. She feels the scuffed glass beneath her thumb, and thinks of how grateful she is that Steve Trevor fell into her life. Grateful for this family he has given her, all the joy and light and hope she finds in every day she gets to share with them. For the way they teach her about the best of this world. If Steve could be here, she knows he would be so very proud of them all.

It breaks her heart, that he never got to really know what people do when there are no wars to fight — that he gave up that chance so selflessly. But they will find out for him, if fate allows them. They will have breakfasts in the dining room and newspapers over tea and a family together in this house, and she will be here as they all grow old together too. The five of them will carry Steve’s memory, as they live their lives in the tomorrows that he saved.

For now, it is peacetime in the townhouse in Paris, and all is well.

**Author's Note:**

> that one Wonder Woman 2017 tie-in comic that included the Oddfellows in a WW2-era comics-verse story was actually pretty extremely shite in terms of characterization and team dynamic, but it _did_ give us the idea of Chief making jewelry as a hobby, so I like to imagine him making some lovely projects like you see on [Indigenous Beads](https://twitter.com/IndigenousBeads?s=20), and also baking because why not
> 
> I love these characters so much, and for all that I enjoy writing grand dramatic adventures for them, it also brings me great peace to think about them making it through the war and all their struggles and getting to have nice lives together. I hope this fic brought you some joy too, leave a kudos and/or a comment if you did! 💜
> 
> also, I’m on [tumblr](https://www.oopsabird.tumblr.com/tagged/my-gifs) if you wanna chat about the Wonder Squad or listen to me yell about random things


End file.
